


Good Hunting, My Friends

by AzureXSnake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Despite your parents whisking you away for this exact reason, despite the years away from your home, despite knowing full-well the kind of world that you live in, despite every way you tried desperately to prepare yourself for the inevitable… You can’t believe Insomnia is really falling. What do you do now?





	Good Hunting, My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm on my second play of FF15 and inspiration just kind of hit. The boys will come in soon and I'll add to the tags eventually.

You can’t see the explosions causing all of Eos to shake beneath your feet, but you hear the muffled booms, nonetheless, as you race to the overlook. You don’t want to believe that your homeland is crumbling beneath the brutality of the Niflheim Empire. It can’t be real. The King. The prince. The Glaives. The Crownsguard. Insomnia. It just can’t be.

Your legs hardly tether you to the earth anymore, your thoughts keeping you suspended somewhere far away from the devastating reality you’re forcing yourself to face.

At this point, the facts should have already solidified themselves in your mind. Those Nif ships overhead... bearing monstrosities that were doubtless dropped onto the city. But, wait- how had the barrier fallen? King Regis couldn’t possibly be…

A detached part of you mentally slaps yourself for such a naïve line of thought. The time for hope passed. Of course, Regis would have to have fallen. He would never have let the wall down otherwise. Never.

Tears don’t come with this acceptance. You haven’t seen it, yet. Not yet. And you suddenly don’t want to, wishing instead to turn back and maybe, somehow, this is all a hyper-realistic nightmare you’re having that you’ll wake up from. You were just nervous about your hunt and being back so close to the place of your birth. But your legs carry you further up the hill, having decided without your consent that this is necessary.

Billowing columns of smoke drift high into the starry atmosphere above you, your pace slowing the closer you get to the plateau. Embers drift on the wind with the acrid smell of destruction. It stings every one of your senses. And you continue, just beginning to make out the skyline of a city in the process of ruin.

There’s so little to be heard at this distance, where you can hardly make out the waging war between the gargantuan entities of both sides. You stand stock still, wondering through dazed fixation on the sight before you, how something can feel as though it’s happening lightyears away and inside your very soul at the same time.

You think to your parents, who fled with you what feels like an eternity ago and the tears finally come. You can’t even conjure up any bitterness for their actions. They physically spared you being put through this carnage. Safe, despite the distress you’re undergoing having to bear witness to it, and alone. You wonder if they’re happy with their decisions, even in the afterlife.


End file.
